What next?
by Prathdrake
Summary: An ACHOO! challenge


What Next?  
by Prathdrake  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: This fic is an ACHOO! challenge. There requirements were:  
  
-Someone must give someone flowers.  
-Someone must speak in rhyme.  
-One Weasly must be present.  
-It must be funny and a/l 500 words.  
-I cannot say Voldemort, or Voldie, or Moldie Voldie, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who. I must make up a name for him.  
********************************************************************************  
Legal Stuff: All the characters in this story belong to her Highness, JKR. I do not intend to make a profit off this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Our story begins in Greenhouse #3 at Hogwarts, which Prof. Sprout has graciously let Ron use.  
Ron has recently taken an interest in horticulture and oddly enough, rhyming.  
  
"Oh pretty little flowers, so nice and good! I take care of you, the way I should," rhymed Ron. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no!" he gasped, "Its time for bed! I'll go inside and rest my head." And Ron did exactly that. On the way to the Gryffindor tower he bumped (literally) into Draco and knocked him down. Ron apologized.  
  
"It was an accident. I'm very sorry. I hope you're not bleeding or you're gory." he helped Draco up.  
  
"That's it creep!" growled Malfoy, "I'm sick of your rhyming. I'm going to destroy the thing you love most. I'll be watching you!" Malfoy walked angrily away. Ron walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. She had been eating lots lately and was a little more fat than usual. Ron spoke to her.  
  
"I've come here. Now please open quick. The password is Blood Sucking Tick.  
  
"What is it with you and that incessant rhyming?" queried the fat lady, "Do you have any idea how much stuff I have to put up with? No you don't. Ya' know what? I'm not even gonna' let you in. So there!" She held her nose up high. Ron had to sleep in the hallway all night.  
  
****  
"Ron! Wake up!" called Harry as if he were scared.  
  
"Harry, I hear your voice like a song. You seem nervous. What is wrong?" said Ron.  
  
"Its been rumored that 'He' is in the school!" answered Harry.  
  
"I don't understand, who is 'He'? For all I know, 'He' could be me!" said Ron.  
  
"You know," said Harry, "The guy who gave me the scar. Remember, we're not allowed to say 'His' name in this story, says Aurora Lynn Rose."  
  
"Now I know who you mean, Harry. Why don't we call him He-Who-Is-Scary?" said Ron.  
  
"That's a great one, but stop that rhyming!" yelled Harry, "Now, back to the tower so we can hide under our beds." All the way back, they giggled like little schoolgirls. They got to the portrait of the fat lady and Harry gave the password (of course). When they finally got under their beds to hide (with much difficulty) they quickly got bored.  
  
"So," started Harry, "Seen any good movies lately?"  
  
"Well," said Ron, "Yesterday I was conned into seeing the movie, "Legally Blonde". Harry was going to ask how you can get conned into seeing a movie, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" came a voice from under a bed. Obviously, whoever it was, was scared of being found by He-Who-Is-Scary.  
  
"False alarm!" came Dumbledore's voice from nowhere, "There is no reason to be afraid. It was only Snape pretending to be The Dreaded One. And yes, he will be given detention." Cheers were heard all over the castle (whether it was for 'Him' not being there or Snape getting detention, I do not know, though I assume #2).  
  
****  
  
That day after classes, Ron went to the greenhouse to tend his plants. But what a surprise! All his flowers, but one had been picked. Out of nowhere, Draco appeared with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, you scum! You are so dead! Now wait right there while I pound in your head!" screamed Ron. Obviously, he didn't. Malfoy ran away, leaving Ron to suffer. Ron was so mad, he picked the last rose and tossed it away. Now come the "if only's".  
  
If only the wind hadn't carried the rose through the window of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
If only the rose hadn't landed on Hermione's bed.  
  
If only Hermione hadn't been there.  
  
If only she hadn't been reading, "Love In Springtime".  
  
If only she hadn't seen Ron out the window.  
  
And of course Hermione had an instant crush on Ron. She ran outside and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh you sweet little Dumpling!" she said. Ron was confused by now (of course)  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron, "Have you gone mad? Or is this some new crazed, hyper fad?" Ron didn't even like Hermione. Just then, Draco popped out from around the corner. He pointed his wand at Hermione  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked. There was a bright green flash and Hermione slumped to the floor, dead.  
  
"Ha, ha!" laughed Malfoy, "I told you I'd destroy the thing you loved most! First it was your flowers, then it was her. Ha, ha, ha!" Ron tried to pretend that he was sad.  
  
"I made Ron miserable! I made Ron miserable!" he chanted as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Yes!" Ron said, "Hermione's dead. She's on the floor. I'll never have to put up with her any more!"  
  
THE END  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Wasn't that good? Of course it was. If anyone says otherwise I'll..... moving on. Some of you might regret the death of Hermione, but this is my story, so bug off!  
  
  
  



End file.
